


You Stole a Piece of my Heart

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: Her life was turned upside down by a handsome man on a Harley.





	You Stole a Piece of my Heart

She’d been barely eighteen when he rolled through town on his shining Harley Davidson, and turned her life into a whirlwind. Elizabeth O’Neil had always been the quiet girl. She wasn’t prom queen or Homecoming court. She didn't go out and party on the weekends. She worked the evening shift at the small diner in town Wednesday thru Friday and the morning shift on Sundays. It was Friday evening near closing when he’d walked into the diner, leather from collar to boots, his dark hair highlighted by silver, riding glasses perched on his nose. 

The tall, handsome stranger sat in her corner booth, and she practically skipped over to greet him. His order was simple, coffee, a cheeseburger and fries. She brought it to him quickly, and he asked her to sit. Since there were no other patrons in the diner, she slid into the seat across from him. 

They made small talk, his motorcycle, her job, the weather. She was instantly attracted to him, though she couldn't pinpoint why. When he was finished eating, he handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change. Just before he turned to walk out the door, he firmly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, kissing her roughly. He slipped something into her apron pocket as he pulled away and headed for the door. 

Elizabeth watched as he walked out the door and over to his motorcycle. When he had ridden out of sight, she pulled out the card that he had slipped into her pocket. It read “Teller-Morrow Auto Repair,” and had an address in Charming, California, over 200 miles away. Her heart sank, until she flipped the card over and saw a phone number scrawled on the back. 

Saturday morning when she woke, Elizabeth had a smile on her face. She stretched lazily and reached for her cell phone and tapped out a quick text, “Hey tall, dark, and nameless. You kissed me and never told me your name,” 

“Filip,” came the quick reply. “But my friends call me Chibs.”

They texted back and forth from until Chibs said he had to go to work. After telling him she’d talk to him later, Elizabeth got up and dressed for the day. She cleaned her room, then her car, and then mowed the yard as a surprise for her dad when he got off work. 

Later that night Chibs sent her a text, “Good evening beautiful.”

She couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across her face at those words. None of the boys around town ever paid much attention to her because she wasn't an attention seeker like a lot of the other girls. 

“Hey there handsome,” she replied, flopping down on her bed with a happy sigh. 

They texted back and forth, talking about their days, until Elizabeth had to get ready for bed, so she could make her early shift at the diner the next morning. 

The next few weeks followed a similar pattern. They said good morning over text, then went about their days, Chibs texting Elizabeth when he was off work and she’d respond during her breaks if she was at work. That all changed one Thursday night about a month and a half after their first encounter. 

It was nine-thirty and the diner was empty. She only had to wait another thirty minutes until she could lock the doors and mop the floor. She was a little upset that she hadn't heard from Chibs all day, but kept pushing that thought to the back of her mind.

Then it happened. Five shining black Harley Davidson motorcycles pulled into the parking lot. Five men removed their helmets and climbed off their bikes. 

They filed into the diner and four of them headed for the round booth in the back, while the fifth headed for the counter, where Elizabeth stood. “Hello lass. I’ve missed you,” he said, leaning in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. 

Hoots and cheers could be heard from his friends in the back, but Elizabeth was too enthralled with the man in front of her, to care. “I’ve missed you too, she said breathlessly. 

“We were on a run back from Indian Hills and I talked the guys into stopping here for a bite before we push the last two hundred miles home tonight,” he explained. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t been avoiding her, he’d been on his bike all day. “It’s awfully late. The hotel next door is cheap and clean,” she said with a shy smile. 

“Quit makin googly eyes at the waitress,” one of his friends called.

“Yeah, I thought we came here for food,” the one with curly black hair chimed in.

Chibs grinned at her and she came out from behind the counter to take their orders. Once she brought their drinks and had given the cook their order, she went and locked the front door and turned off the open sign. 

“Trapping us here in hillbilly hell, darlin,” a large man with a big beard and long hair asked her. 

“Nah, just keepin y'all all to myself,” she teased back. 

Chins was sitting on the outer edge of the booth and pulled her into his lap. “Elizabeth here tells me that if we’re road weary, the motel next door is cheap and clean,” he said, shooting a look to each of his brothers.

“i could use a nap,” scary bald guy with all the tattoos said.

“I could use some pay per view porn,” the one with curly black hair and piercing blue eyes said.

A chorus of “Tig!” came from around the table, but the man just laughed. 

The rest of the table agreed to stay the night and once they’d finished their meal and paid, the four who’d finally been introduced to her as Happy, Tig, Jax and Bobby, left for the hotel. Chibs stayed with her while she closed the cash register, and finished her Sunday night duties

“Do you want to come over to the hotel with me,” he asked. “Stay the night with me?”

Elizabeth bit her lip, nervously. She had a class at the community college at 8 in the morning and she couldn't miss the test, but my god she wanted to stay with him. “i uh, have to run home first. I have an early class tomorrow and I have to grab my stuff.” 

“Chibs smiled down at her as they walked out of the diner. “I’ll text you the room number,” he promised. 

Elizabeth nodded and he kissed her softly just before she got into her car. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she told him.

Thirty minutes later she was back, hesitantly knocking on room 204. She’d made excuses to her parents, changed out of her diner uniform, grabbed her backpack and a fresh set of clothes, and sped back to the hotel. She was excited, but so nervous as she waited for him to open the door.

A moment later, the door swung open and he was standing there in nothing but a white hotel towel, slung low on his hips. For a moment, she just stood there, admiring his chest as water droplets ran over the muscles and tattoos. She was brought back to present when Chibs cleared his throat, “Come in luv” he said. “I’d just stepped out of the shower when i heard you knock.”

Elizabeth stepped inside the room and sat her bag of clothes on the floor. She glanced around, noticing his leather vest carefully draped over the back of a chair, while the rest of his clothes were strewn in a path that led to the little bathroom on the other side of the room. 

Chibs gestured to the bed and told her, “Have a seat, I’ll only be a minute.”

She sat on the edge of the bed, toeing off her shoes and putting them to the side so they wouldn't be tripped over. It really was only a couple of minutes when Chibs came back out of the bathroom in a pair of red flannel pajama pants. His hair had been towel dried and he’d dried the water from his chest. 

He sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. “Come here luv,” he said.

Elizabeth scooted up the bed and settled in beside Chibs, who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “I missed talking to you today,” she admitted quietly, as he flipped through the channels on the fuzzy TV. 

“Aye,” he answered, “I missed you as well.” 

She snuggled into him and he hugged her tightly to his side, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. When she turned her head to look up at him, his lips were still close to her and she leaned up just enough to capture them in a searing kiss. 

Chibs tossed the remote away and pulled Elizabeth into his lap. She placed one knee on each side of his legs and slid right down against him. His hands went to her hair as hers rested on his shoulders. They stayed like that for some time, kissing, licking and nibbling each other. 

His hands moved from her hair, to slide under her shirt, softly stroking the skin just above her waist. She threaded her fingers in his hair and tugged, causing him to growl and tighten his hold on her waist. After kissing her roughly, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in a black bra and her jeans. He pushed her back on the bed until he was over her and began peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses and nips as he made his way to her bra. 

He kissed the top of each of her small, firm breasts, before looking her in the eye. When she nodded and whispered “please,” he opened the front closure of her bra and pushed the cups to the sides. After momentarily admiring her beautiful breasts, Chibs leaned forward and swiped his tongue across one nipple, then the other, enjoying the soft gasp that he drew from her. 

His hardness pressed against her thigh as he worshipped her body. She writhed under him and the friction was delicious. He reached for the button on her jeans and she raised her hips to kick them off. Her panties were a soft black cotton bikini that made Chibs shiver. 

He slipped his hand inside her panties, stroking his finger through her folds, and felt that she was soaking wet, “Ready for me sweet girl,” he asked, his voice low. 

She bit her lip and nodded, “I’ve never…” 

“You’re a virgin, lass,” he asked, pulling back to look in her eyes. 

“Yes,” Elizabeth nodded. 

“Are you sure about this doll,” he asked her, voice gone serious now. 

“Absolutely sure,” she answered.

Seeing the certainty in her eyes, Chibs slid off her panties and tossed them in the floor. He placed her thighs over his shoulders and settled in to learn each and everything that made her gasp. 

He swept broad strokes across her clit, relishing in every little moan that escaped her lips. He ran his tongue through every crease and fold and brought her quickly to her first orgasm, and she shouted his name. 

He gently licked her folds as she came down from her orgasm and then slid his fingers gently into her. “Are you ready luv “ he asked, as he kicked off his pajama pants.. 

“God yes, please Chibs, please,” she practically begged him. 

Chibs placed himself carefully at Elizabeth’s entrance and gently pressed forward. Elizabeth gasped as he entered her, the initial burn of the loss of her virginity brought a tear to her eyes. Chibs kissed her softly and remained still until she relaxed. 

When her tears were kissed away and her body relaxed, Chibs began to move, slowly. Together they found a rhythm that had them both breathing heavily and Elizabeth began to beg, “More, please. I need more.” Chibs sped up his thrusts and reached a band between them to brush his thumb across her clit. 

Elizabeth moaned loudly and rocked against Chibs as she rode out her orgasm. When the spasms of her body had calmed Chibs began to thrust faster, nearing his own orgasm. Moments later his hips stuttered and he spilled inside of her. 

They curled together for a moment, before Chibs sat up and took her hand. He led her to the shower and, after adjusting the water, stepped in with her. He lovingly washed every inch of her body, making her feel like she was being worshipped. When she tipped her head back so that he could wash the shampoo out of her hair, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

When they were finished and dried off, Chibs took Elizabeth back to the bed, pulled the covers back, tossing the bed spread away, and watched as she slid shyly under the covers. Chibs slid into the bed behind her, pulling Elizabeth into his arms, “No need to be shy luv, you’re absolutely beautiful,” he said as he nuzzled the back of her neck. 

Elizabeth snuggled back against Chibs and placed her hand on his arms that encircled her small body, “What are we doing Chibs?”

“We’re cuddling luv,” he answered lightly.

“You know what I mean. Are we….together? Are we just friends with benefits? I just need to know if this is headed anywhere,” she nearly begged him.

“Come back to Charming with me, and we could be together,” Chibs said after a moment’s pause. “I don't know what kinda spell you've got on me lass, but I wait for your texts, I practically made a fool of myself, begging the guys to stop for dinner so I could see you.” 

“I wait for your texts too. I feel like we never get enough time to talk. I listen for your bike every Friday night, hoping you'll show up again, but i can't just leave. I have another two weeks of school before finals, and then there’s Christmas. I can't just tell my parents that I'm moving 200 miles away, the week before Christmas, with someone they’ve never met,” she said a bit sadly. 

Chibs and Elizabeth were both quiet for a few minutes, until Chibs broke the silence. “Finish your semester, then you can transfer to the college in Stockton. It’s not too far away, and my club has allies in Stockton that will protect you. I could meet your folks at Christmas and tell them that we met at the diner, a while back.”

Elizabeth contemplated his plan and finally agreed. “I’ll tell them I’ve been seeing you for a while, and that I’m ready for them to meet you at Christmas.” She yawned at the end of her sentence, making Chibs chuckle. 

“Let's get to sleep sweetheart, the boys are gonna wanna be on the road early in the morning.”

Sure enough, it was six a.m. when Chibs phone began to ring. “Yeah,” he muttered into the phone.

“Jax wants us all at the diner in thirty. Breakfast and then hittin the road.”

“Aye, we’ll be there,” Chibs groaned. 

Elizabeth sat up in the bed, grabbing the blanket when she realized that she was still naked and the room was chilly. “Time to go, I guess,” she asked.

“Aye, Jackie wants us at the diner for breakfast in thirty minutes. Join me? I’m not ready to let you go just yet.”

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. She slipped out of bed and went to her backpack, getting out her clean clothes and slipping into them, as Chibs pulled clean clothes out of his own bag and began to dress. After their morning routines were finished, Elizabeth stripped the sheets off the bed and then piled them in the middle. When Chibs looked at her oddly, she explained “My aunt is the maid. It saves her time.” 

Chibs smiled at her, and picked up both of their bags, “Ready luv,” he asked.

Elizabeth nodded and they headed out the door, stopping to drop her bag in her car and his in his saddlebag, before crossing the street back to the diner. 

“Lizzy, why you hear, you don't work this early on Fridays,” Tony, the cook, called when she walked in.

“I’m a paying customer today Tony, quit calling me Lizzy, douche bag,” she called back.

They headed for the back both were Jax and Tig were already sitting. Tig had a knowing smirk on his face and Chibs flipped him the brid.

“Bobby’s on his way over now. I think Happy must’ve got his dick stuck in a hooker,” Tig told them as they slid into the booth. 

“Did not,” was Happy’s gruff reply as he came around the corner. I don't pay for hookers,” he said with a smirk as he sat down next to Tig. Everyone scooted in and made room for Bobby as he walked in the door, and finally the waitress came and took their drink orders. She was back in a flash with six cups of coffee and a bunch of creamer. 

Everyone was quiet while they fixed their coffee the way they liked it, and browsed the breakfast menu. 

“You work here,” Happy grunted, looking at Elizabeth, “What’s good?”

“I’m getting biscuits and gravy, 2 eggs over easy and hash browns,” she said. It's my favorite. Tony makes the gravy from scratch and it has big chunks of sausage in it.” 

“Well I know what I’m getting,” Bobby said with a chuckle. Everyone around the table agreed and they ordered six plates just like Elizabeth had described, and were all equally pleased with her choice. 

When it came time to pay, Chibs had paid for Elizabeth before she had time to protest. They headed outside together and started back across the street to the motel. “I hate saying goodbye to you,” he said as he stood in front of her.

“Text me when you get home. If I don't reply, I’m probably still in class,” she said, deflecting the goodbye. 

“I will luv,” he said, kissing her gently. The kiss became more heated until he heard Jax’s wolf whistle and pulled back. 

Elizabeth’s cheeks were flaming and only got a deeper shade of red when Tig called out, “Do I get a goodbye kiss too?” 

Chibs opened her car door and she slid inside. “I’ll miss you,” she said quietly. When she looked up at him, her eyes were shiny.

“Don’t cry luv,” he said. “Less than a month and we’ll be together again. We’ll text and I’ll call you every night, ok?” 

Elizabeth nodded and Chibs leaned down and gave her a brief kiss before shutting her car door and walking over to his bike, where his brothers were waiting to ride back to Charming. 

Elizabeth left the motel lot, and the men of SAMCRO left shortly after her. Chibs head was on the road but his heart was pulling him in another direction and he couldn't believe how fast and hard he’d fallen for this girl, who was only 7 years older than his own daughter. 

The ride to Charming was thankfully uneventful, and went by quickly. They were welcomed back to the lot by Gemma, Tara and a bunch of croweaters. Jax and Tara disappeared quickly, while Happy, Bobby and Tig all headed for the dorms with a croweater on their arms. 

Chibs sat down on a picnic table outside and pulled out his phone to text Elizabeth, when Gemma sat down across from him and lit a cigarette. “You’re breakin the croweaters’ hearts hon,” she commented. “Something wrong?”

“Actually something’s right, for a change, Gem,” he answered with a small smile. “Need you to help me find a place to rent.”

Gemma’s eyes lit up, “Is SAMCRO’s ladies man finally settling down,” she asked in surprise. 

“I sure hope so,” he admitted. “She’s young, but she’s got a good head on her shoulders and since Fi sent the divorce papers, I just don't see any reason in denying myself the love that Elizabeth gives me.”

Gemma smiled and said, “There is a place a couple of blocks over from Jax and Tara that would be perfect. I’ll run over there and get the number and give them a call right now.” 

Chibs thanked Gemma and went back to his phone, sending a text to Elizabeth and was happy when he immediately got a response. “Glad you made it back safe. Headed to English class now. ♡”

“Enjoy your class, text me when you’re done with your classes,” he replied. 

Later that night, after a flurry of text messages from both Gemma and Elizabeth, Chibs was settled on his bed in the clubhouse, the keys to his new rental sitting on the nightstand. He took out his phone and hit the speed dial for Elizabeth. It only rang twice before she answered, “Hello.”

“Hello luv,” he said with a smile spreading across his face. 

They talked about their days, what they had planned for the next day, and how neither of them could wait until Christmas. 

Their nightly conversations went like that for three weeks, until Chibs found himself packing Christmas presents in his saddle bags, and heading for the motel that he’d spent that night with Elizabeth at. 

It was Christmas eve, the first one in many years that wouldn't be spent with SAMCRO. He texted Elizabeth “204,” and smirked as he hit send. She wasn't expecting him until the next morning, but he’d rode up early to surprise her. 

“What?” came her reply. 

“204,” he replied. 

Twenty minutes later there was a tentative knock on his door. When he swung the door open with devilish grin on his face, Elizabeth squealed and he found himself with his arms full of a petite brunette with a bushel of curly hair. “I missed you too sweetheart, “ he said as he buried his face in her hair and just held her. 

Chibs walked them backwards into the room and pushed the door closed. They fell back onto the bed and Elizabeth just curled against his chest. “I had a horrible day,” she whispered. 

Chibs hugged her tightly and listened as she recounted her day. When she was finished, he kissed her on the head, “So your ma’s ok with you being with an older man, but your da blew a gasket. What does that mean for us,” he asked quietly. 

“My bags are packed and my transcripts have already been transferred to Stockton,” she told him as she softly smiled. “I’m yours and you’re mine, if you think you can handle it,” she smirked.

“That is one thing I’m not worried about,” Chibs said as he kissed her. 

Elizabeth climbed off Chibs and shed her jacket and hat. Chibs took the opportunity to retrieve something from his bag. “I have other presents for you, for tomorrow, but I wanted to give you this one tonight,” he explained as he handed her a small, flat, square box. 

When Elizabeth removed the top of the box, she found a silver necklace with an infinity pendant that was encrusted in tiny diamonds. “Chibs, it’s beautiful,” she gasped. 

“You’ve stolen a piece of my heart Elizabeth O’Neil, a piece that I never want back. I won’t propose to you until you’ve finished school, and spent time in my life and know that you can handle the club life, but i want everyone to know that you’ll have my heart forever,” he explained as he removed the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck. 

Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with vigor. He returned the kiss and reached for the hem of her shirt, peeling it up and over, breaking the kiss only to allow the shirt to go over her head. They continued to undress each other until they were both naked and panting on air. 

They moved to the bed and Elizabeth surprised Chibs when she pushed him back on the bed and made her way straight to his cock, where she licked a wide stripe up the underside, causing him to moan at both the sight and sensation. She tentatively took the head in her mouth and he thought he would explode right there. 

Soon he was pulling her up and kissing her greedily. She shimmied up his body and placed one knee on each side of his hips and when he realized what she wanted, he grabbed his cock and guided it into her as she sunk down. 

The sight of his beautiful girl riding him was almost too much for Chibs, and he knew that this time he wouldn't last long. He reached one hand up and cupped her breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while his other hand slid down and started rubbing circles on her clit.

The multitude of sensations made her shiver and threw off her rhythm, but she fell back into it quickly as her moans grew louder. Chibs could feel the familiar tingling, alerting him that his own orgasm was about to happen and he pinched Elizabeth’s clit and nipple at the same time and she stilled, her entire body rigid as she cried out above him, her walls milking his cock as they clenched around him. 

Elizabeth collapsed forward, laying her head on Chibs chest as they both caught their breath. “I want to stay here tonight,” she said as her breathing evened out. 

“Sweetheart, go back to your parents house tonight. Give them one more Christmas morning with their baby. I’ll be there tomorrow at one, bearing gifts and everything will be fine. You can come back here with me tomorrow night and we’ll head out for Charming the next morning,” he soothed.

She reluctantly agreed, but still stayed at the hotel for several hours, watching a movie and cuddling with the man that she had fallen in love with.

The next morning, Chibs found himself very nervous. He called Kerrianne and asked how she’d liked the presents he sent. He’d went online and found a very nice set of charcoal pencils, and several pads of high quality drawing paper, as well as gotten her a new iPod and Beats headphones. She’d loved them all, of course, what eleven, nearly twelve year old girl who loved music and art wouldn't. 

Then he’d showered, shaved, and carefully trimmed his goatee. He even blow dried his hair so that it wouldn't be so lanky and appear greasy. He checked his bags to make sure he had all the presents; a bottle of fine scotch for Elizabeth’s father, a bottle of good red wine for her mother, and the four other presents he’d gotten for Elizabeth. Oh and a box of fancy dog biscuits for the family corgi. 

Elizabeth told him to be casual, but he knew better than to be biker casual, so he opted for his nicest pair of black jeans, and a dark green, long sleeved, button down shirt. At twelve thirty, he slid his sunglasses on his face and slipped his cut on over his leather jacket. Checking himself over one last time, he grabbed the bag of gifts and headed to his bike. 

He pulled up in front of Elizabeth House at twelve fifty and parked his bike on the street. He stuffed his jacket and cut into his saddlebags and pulled out the gifts. He walked up to the door and before he could ring the bell, it was flung open and Elizabeth pulled him inside. 

Mom, Dad,” she called, “Filip’s here.”

A woman who looked like a slightly older version of Elizabeth came around the corner and smiled warmly at him, “Welcome to our home, i’m Denise.”

“Nice to meet you ma’am,” Chibs replied as he was ushered onto the living room to put the presents down. When they entered the living area, a surly looking man stood from a recliner in the corner of the room. He was as tall as Chibs, but then as a rail. “Good to meet you sir,” Chibs greeted, but got only a grunt in response. 

“The ham needs to rest for about fifteen minutes, why don't we finish exchanging gifts, Denise said as she bubbled into the room. “Is my husband being, cranky? Filip this is Dan, Dan say hello to Elizabeth’s boyfriend Filip.”

Chibs cringed at the word, but smiled nonetheless. Elizabeth led him to the couch where he sat down, and sat the presents he’d brought on the coffee table. Elizabeth sat beside him and her mother sat in the arm chair across from them, after she’d gathered a few presents that were lingering under the tree. 

Denise handed him three presents, and Elizabeth handed him four more. He was touched that Elizabeth’s mother had bought him gifts, and very thankful he’d bought presents for them. He handed Elizabeth her gifts, and handed the two wrapped bottles to her mother. 

Everyone opened their presents and Chibs found that he had received a scarf, a leather wallet and a black sweater that was soft as butter, from Elizabeth’s mother, as well as new riding glasses, a Harley Davidson keychain/bottle opener, wool socks, and a new pair of leather gloves from Elizabeth. 

“Socks,” he teased. “Are you my ma now.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him and said “Now you can quit complaining about your cold feet.”

He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head, “Now open yours then,” he told her.

He’d gotten her a bracelet to match the necklace from the night before, a pair of jewel studded riding glasses, a leather jacket and a pair of sturdy boots, for when she rode on his motorcycle. 

“i also got you this,” he said as he pulled a small black ring box out of his pocket. Her mother gasped and her father grunted as Chibs tossed the box to her. Elizabeth gave him a funny look before opening the box and bursting out in peals of laughter. She held up a small reaper keychain with a single key dangling from it. Her mother visibly relaxed and her father huffed. 

Her mother and father opened the gifts Chibs had bought them, and her father seemed to relax a bit.When Denise opened the box of dog biscuits she immediately called the little dog into the room and gave him one. They then, had dinner, and her father actually made a little polite conversation. 

After the table was cleared and Chis had been shooed out of the kitchen, Dan called to him, “Come have a drink in my study, Filip,” 

Chibs followed the man down the hall, a bit nervously. When they stepped into the study, Dan walked to a small bar and poured them both a glass of scotch and invited Chiba to sit down.

“Elizabeth is my only child,” he began. “Elizabeth assures me that you are a good man who will take good care of her. She also says that you insist she finish school and decide if she enjoys life in Charming before you’ll propose. Is that true,” Dan asked, looking Chibs in the eye.

“Aye, it is.” Chibs answers. “I know the age difference is great but i love your daughter more than I can describe. I want her to be happy, even if it breaks my heart.”

“i understand that she’s young, and heartbreak happens when you’re young, so I'm not going to threaten bodily harm if you break her heart. However, if you ever lay an unkind finger on my daughter, I will shoot you faster than you can bother trying to apologize,” Dan said calmly

“If I ever lay a finger on her, I’ll load the gun for you sir,” Chibs answered. 

Dan nodded and the men finished their drinks in silence. Shortly after their talk was finished, Elizabeth peeked in the door and sighed, “Oh good you’re both still alive. Mom’s got coffee and pie ready.”

The two men rose from their respective seats and followed Elizabeth back to the dining room, where the girls were pleased to see most of the tension had left the room. They enjoyed their coffee and pie, and then Chibs and Elizabeth gathered their things to head back to Chibs’s hotel. 

Elizabeth hugged and kissed her parents and promised to call them when they made it to Charming the next day. Dan shook Chibs hand and Denise hugged him tightly, “You take care of my baby, you hear me,” she said.

“Yee ma’am,” Chibs responded, returning the hug.

Chibs followed Elizabeth’s car back to the motel and let them inside. Elizabeth flopped down on the bed and said, “I’m exhausted.”Chibs agreed and they both stripped down and crawled into bed to watch a little TV before they fell asleep. 

They woke up the next morning and loaded up the few things they’d brought in the room, and checked out of the motel. They drove across the street to the diner so that Elizabeth could say goodbye to her coworkers and they could get some breakfast. 

Chibs ordered the same thing he’d had before, but Elizabeth just ordered the biscuits and gravy. When Chibs questioned her, she explained that she got car sick on long drives if she ate too much. 

They finished their breakfast quickly and a little over three hours later, they drove past the Welcome to Charming sign and Chibs sped up to get in front of Elizabeth’s car to lead her to TM.

They pulled in the lot and Elizabeth pulled into a spot while Chibs backed his bike into the lineup. He met her at her car door and warned her to call her mother now, before they got into the noisy clubhouse. 

Elizabeth checked in with her parents and assured them that she was fine, and then followed Chibs to the big wooden doors that lead to his family. Chibs pulled open the doors and Elizabeth was met with cheers and a big banner that read:

WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME ELIZABETH


End file.
